Crazy For You
by fancykidx
Summary: A NathanDaley oneshot. Nathan can't tell Daley he likes her to her face, so he comes up with another way.


**A/N - So even though I'm a diehard JacksonMelissa fan doesn't mean that I can't write stories about other relationships either.This definitely isn't my _best _work, but Flight 29 Down needs more stories.haha :)  
so yeah, this story is about DaleyNathan. one shot. It's based on a line from this one song by Fall Out Boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Flight 29 Down other then this picture that I drew of all of them dancing and stuff. :)**

_

* * *

_

'tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.' - **"Homesick At Spacecamp" by Fall Out Boy

* * *

**

Nathan stared out into the ocean, thinking of how long they've been on the island and how long it would be until they got back. Sure, he tried to be strong for the rest of the group, but inside he was scared silly. _What if their food ran out? What if no one found them? What if... they stayed there forever?_

Well, there was one good thing about the island. _Daley_. At first he believed she was a self centered, bossy, annoying girl. But slowly he began to get used to her. And before he knew it...

_he fell in love_.

Of course, there was no way he could tell her that. She would laugh into his face. No, not only that; she would laugh into his face and then break his heart. He couldn't tell her.

"I know what you're thinking," Melissa said, smiling at Nathan and sitting down next to him. "You're thinking about how you're gonna tell Daley you like her."

"Wrong. I'm thinking about how I'm _never_ gonna let Daley find out I like her."

Melissa sighed. "C'mon, Nathan. Don't be like that."

"And why shouldn't I be? Daley and I aren't like you and Jackson."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She said, sounding insulted.

"I'm not being mean or anything, I'm just saying... okay, you and Jackson share your thoughts and feelings and stuff. You two work together, solve problems together,... hell, even flirt with each other. And you can actually go through a conversation without arguing. But me and Daley... all we _do_ is argue."

"Aha," Melissa said. "But that's what Daley likes. That you two argue so much."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would tell you exactly what she said. But I promised I wouldn't." Melissa smiled. "But let's just say... she doesn't hate you as much as you _think_ she does." And with that she got up and walked away.

_She doesn't hate you as much as you think she does,_ Nathan thought. _Maybe she_ does _like me_. _But Melissa didn't exactly say she did. I need to find someone who could tell me. Hmm..._

* * *

"Taylor!" Nathan said, running over to Taylor who was sunbathing on a towel. 

Taylor sat up and removed her sunglasses. "What?"

"Taylor," He stopped in front of her. "Taylor, I need to ask you something important."

"No, I will not go out with you again," Taylor said, putting her sunglasses back on and lying back down again.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No, that's not what I was going to ask. I was going to say... do you know if Daley likes me?"

"Oh, that's easy. Of course she does. All she does is talk about you in our tent."

Nathan smiled in spite of himself. _Yes._ "Thanks."

"No problem. Now move, you're blocking my sun."

_Okay, so she likes me. Now what do I do? Wait... I have an idea...

* * *

_

Nathan walked up to Jackson and Melissa who were boiling water. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. "Hey, Jackson?"

Melissa looked up but Jackson didn't even bother. "Mhmm?"

"You play guitar, right?"

"Mhmm."

"D'you think... maybe you could... teach me?"

Jackson finally looked up. "What?" he asked, half amused, half surprised, and completely exasperated. Melissa smiled in amusement.

Nathan sighed. "Not like, _everything _about playing guitar. I just wanna know how to play this one song."

"Might I ask what this song is?"

" 'I'm In Love With You' by Jake Epstein. You played it for Melissaa few nights ago." Both Jackson and Melissa blushed and exchanged glances. "I was just passing by on my way to the latrine. Sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait." Melissa said, a knowing smile on her face. "Is this song for-"

"Daley?" Jackson finished Melissa's sentence.

_Hang on. They even finish each others sentences? Whoa._"Yeah."

"Well in that case," Jackson said, turning back to the water he and Melissa were boiling. "Nope."

"What? C'mon, Jackson! Please."

"No way, man. Don't get me involved in all of your mushy stuff."

"Jackson." Melissa said, turning to him. "Please help him."

Jackson looked at her for what seemed like forever. _C'mon,_ Nathan thought._ Please give in. _He finally sighed and looked at Nathan. "Fine. But only if you tell me why you just can't _tell _her you like her."

Nathan thought for a minute. "I honestly don't know. I guess it's cuz... I like her so much that I get nervous. I can hardly form sentences around her, let alone tell her I like her. Y'know what I mean? And plus, she told me she liked musicians."

"That was so... _mushy_." Jackson said. "But whatever." He turned to Melissa. "You think you could finish this on your own?"

Melissa nodded. "I'm already a pro thanks to you."

Jackson gave her a rare smile, got up and started to walk away. "C'mon, loverboy." he called to Nathan and Nathan hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Okay, so explain this to me again."

Jackson ran his fingers through his hair again. They had been working on this song for the past 3 hours."I can't believe Melissa convinced me to do this."

"It'll be worth it when I woo Daley and you get a good job kiss from Melissa." Nathan said, smiling.

Jackson rolled his eyes but blushed. "Okay, so your middle finger goes on the lowest string," Nathan moved his finger obediantly. "your ring finger goes on the string above it," Nathan's finger moved. "and your pointer finger goes on the string above that. Got it?"

Nathan strummed the guitar. "Got it."

"Hey, Nathan!" Daley came over and Nathan's heartbeat quickened. "Since when did you play guitar?"

Nathan stuttered. "I uh... since... um...well-"

"He asked me to teach him so I said yes." Jackson interrupted.

"Yeah," Nathan said feebly.

"Oh. Okay, well, I just came to say that dinner's almost ready, so if you wanna help set up, I'd appreciate it."

Jackson got up. "I'll help. Think you got this, man?"

Nathan nodded. "Yea, for the most part."

Jackson and Daley walked over to the fire pit, where they ate dinner; Nathan skipped dinner that night and instead worked on the song. _I gotta get this._

* * *

Daley woke up later that night to Melissa shaking her shoulder. "Daley. Daley, wake up."

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily. She glanced at her watch to see it was 2 in the morning.

"Nathan's calling you."

"Nathan?" Daley sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know. Go find out."

Daley got up, yawned, and walked outside. She couldn't see him. "Nathan?"

No one answered. She started walking around the campsite looking for him. She spotted him over by the fire pit, the fire roaring and the candles that Melissa had made surrounding him. As she walked over, she noticed Nathan take a deep breath. She stopped, looking at him curiously. "What's going on?"

Nathan bit his lip. "No laughing, okay?"

Daley nodded and Nathan began to sing.

_something 'bout the way you shine  
when the lights go out, I wanna make you mine  
something 'bout the way it seems  
you're always there, in my dreams  
and when no one's there  
no, I'm not scared  
cuz I'm in love_

_...with you._

When Nathan finished, Daley felt herself catch her breath. _Oh, my God._

"Daley," Nathan said carefully. He couldn't read her expression so he didn't know if his plan had worked or not. "I know we fight a lot and everything, but honestly? Forgive me for my cheesiness, but... you're the _only _thing I think about. I mean, not thing, one. Well no, you're the only one _and_ thing I think about. Well-" Daley interrupted him in midspeech with a tender kiss on the lips. As they pulled apart, both of their hearts were pounding crazily.

_So _this _is what love feels like, _Nathan thought. He smiled and leaned in again and Daley happily did the same.

* * *

**Nathan and Daley are cute together. Yep.**

**p.s.- the more reviews I get for this, the faster I'll post the next chapter for My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon :)**


End file.
